Out of the closet
by Abuurn
Summary: Santana wasnt sure about exposing her relationship with Brittany, but every time she looked over to see Brittany grinning stupidly, she couldn't help but smile and know it was worth it.


**Kay guys. First Brittana fic. Hope I did a good job. :D**

* * *

The McKinley High football team lost 6 to 38, but Brittany and Santana could care less. Instead of cheering for their school team, which wouldn't make a difference anyway, they were too interested in their frequent love-making behind the bleachers. They were perfectly hidden in the dim light, and no one would notice, anyway. Just as Santana was about to take the next step(they would have gone to her house if Brittany complied), the blond pulled away.

"Wait, babe-" She cupped her hands around her lover's neck, her lips curved down.

"Yeah, Britt?" The Latino girl cocked her head to the side. "Something wrong?"

Brittany shook her head, her blond curls swinging back and forth in the tight up-do.

"No, but, um, I just-" She stumbled on her words as Santana begin pressing her lips to her neck.

"Tell me," She murmured softly.

"I just wanted to know." The blonde's hands found their way to Santana's hips. "Why do we keep us a secret?"

Santana pulled away to look at her girlfriend. "What do you mean?"

"You know, 'us'. Why do we always hide and stuff?" Brittany began to regret bringing it up as Santana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean, Britt." She whispered, sighing.

"Like, when you pulled me into the janitor closet this morning at school to kiss me. Cant we just kiss in the hallway or something?" Her heart sank as she saw the hurt in her lover's eyes. Santana's gaze drifted downward in thought.

"I just… don't want Puck to feel bad, you know? For, um, not being able to be with me because of you." She was a terrible liar. She averted the blonde's eyes as tears formed in her own.

"Santana," The Latino was surprised at Brittany using her full name. She always used "S" or "San" or just "baby". Brittany pushed on. "You don't have to lie."

She might be pretty stupid, putting sand in energy drinks and such, but she could tell when the person she loved was nervous.

Santana let a single tear fall. She didn't cry. Ever. She was always the one _causing _the crying. But when she was with Brittany, it was different.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I guess I'm just…embarrassed." She clenched her teeth at the word. She was pretty sure she loved Brittany. So, why was this hard?

Brittany gave Santana a sympathetic look. "Oh, San," She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and let her sob into her shoulder. "Babe, its ok, you don't have to be brave. We can hide, if your happy with it." She traced circles on Santana's back.

Santana caught her breathe and escaped the embrace to catch Brittany's gaze. "No, I shouldn't be scared. If we're dating-we're dating. I'm proud of it. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks." A smile tugged at her lips as she wiped the tears away. The blonde grinned and pulled Santana into a kiss.

"Thanks San, I love you." She mumbled.

"Me too," Was all Santana could say before they went to her house to complete stage two.

* * *

As they strutted down the hall with linked arms, Santana did her best to ignore the smirks from her fellow Cherrios. What great friends, she thought. She wanted to punch their faces in. But she resisted, because every time she looked over to see Brittany grinning stupidly, she couldn't help but smile and know it was worth it.

When she stopped by her locker, she started to chat to her girlfriend about the football game and how Puck was totally hot when he made the single touch down. (Of course, their night was just as steamy.) As Brittany laughed and smiled at her, Santana couldn't help but want to kiss her. Was there a closet around?

Then she remembered. They weren't hiding anymore. That immediately excited her as she leaned in to give her a peck, surprising Brittany. When she pulled away and smiled, she heard whispering behind her. When she turned around, she saw Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Rachel staring at her. They all looked away as she glared at them, and began murmuring to each other. She let out an aggravated groan as she put her hands on her hips.

"What are _you_ laughing at, losers?" She sneered, glaring daggers at Rachel. As they straightened up and froze, she couldn't help but be proud of herself. She grabbed Brittany's arm and walked her over to the small group. Brittany waved, oblivious to what had just happened. Mercedes gave her a quick smile, but her lips curved downward when she saw Santana.

"You want to say something?" The Latino pushed. They were all silent for a moment, but, of course, Rachel was the first to speak.

"Um, we just wanted to let you know we're happy for you and Brittany." She held her books tightly to her chest as her cheeks colored slightly.

"Y-yeah," Mercedes piped in. "Its totally cool that your coming out of the closet like that."

Brittany grinned as Santana cocked her head to the side. "Oh." She blinked. "Um, thanks." She wasn't used to them being nice to her.

They all smiled in unison and walked away, leaving the couple standing alone.

"See? Its not so bad, babe." The blonde assured.

Santana let a smile creep onto her face. "Yeah. I guess not." She gave Brittany a smile before walking with her to lunch.

She hoped more people would notice how happy she was.

* * *

**So, did you like? Too fluffy for them? Did they act like themselves? If not, please tell me. Reviews and constructive critisism is much appreciated. :3**


End file.
